(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joined ceramic structures in which a ceramic member is joined to a metallic joining member through a braxing material, and a process for the production thereof.
(2) Related Art Statement
Heretofore, joined articles made of aluminum nitride members and ceramic members as well as joined articles made of aluminum nitride members and metallic members have been constructed in various manners, and used in various applications. For example, in case of ceramic heaters, electrostatic chucks, high frequency electrodes, etc. used in semiconductor-producing apparatuses, aluminum nitride members vs. various ceramic members, aluminum nitride members vs. metallic fittings for thermocouple sets, aluminum nitride members vs. electrodes, etc. need to be joined to each other.
There has been known a conventional joined ceramic structure in which a brazing material is interposed between a ceramic member and a metallic joining member, and the ceramic member and the metallic joining member are joined to each other by heating the brazing material. The present inventors have discovered during research for improving the joined ceramic structure using such a brasing material that joining strength of the ceramic member and the metallic joining member joined together by the conventional brazing is not sufficient in some cases.